


Boo's touch

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, monologue a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Seungkwan adores Hansol a lil too muchone day, Hansol had enough"Stop it""with what?""your skinship""ok"
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Boo's touch

“Could you stop it?” 

“What?”

“Stop it” 2 words that will make Hansol regret in the future, 2 words that unconsciously will break Seungkwan’s heart. 

“With what?” Seungkwan turns to him, his doe eyes looking at Hansol in confusion. 

Hansol pointed his whole hand gesturing to Seungkwan.

“All of this, all this skinship, it’s getting too much. It used to be at home and sometimes just hand hold but now, you keep touching me even during our schedule. Doesn't matter, radio shows, during vlive or going seventeen, and now even during variety shows.”

“I..” Seungkwan tries to defend himself but no words found the surface because it is the truth. He loves touching Hansol's hand and caressing his face. He doesn't even realise he was going overboard. 

“You were touching my ears for almost a minute in apan video, playing my hand the whole video show, and even in idol quiz, you keep hugging me. My friends ask about it too. To be honest, It kinda bothers me and makes me uneasy. Could you please, Stop?”

“ok” Seungkwan’s small voice left Hansol speechless. Clearly, Hansol didn’t expect for Seungkwan to agree with it. “And, i am sorry for your discomfort.”Seungkwan’s smile while apologizing hit Hansol’s heart. Why is it hurt so bad when he is the one who made the request?

Seungkwan stretches his body and heads to the kitchen. Facing the nespresso machine, he inserts an americano coffee capsule, takes out his favourite tumblr, adds some ice and waits for his coffee to be done. He later heats up some leftover soy crab given by his mom and hop in microwavable rice. 

Hansol looks at Seungkwan preparing his meals while singing along to Wonder Girls ‘Wishing On A Star’, is Seungkwan angry but why does he just look happy? 

“Hansolie? Do you wanna eat too?” Asked Seungkwan in his usual tone. 

Maybe it is better to drop the issue. Hansol thinks, and clearly, his thought.. Wrong.

  
  
  


  * +



Seungkwan remains cheerful the whole day till the end of the dance practice, while Hansol on the hand keeps on stealing glance at the other. How Seungkwan played along with Seokmin and Jihoon. Seokmin, who is well known in abundance with love and skinship, replaces Hansol’s place where he keeps on babying Seungkwan. It indirectly distracts Seungkwan’s mood. 

They reach their respective houses at 2 a.m. Seungkwan shares the unit with Jeonghan who is already half dead, went straight to bed, while Soonyung and Jihoon headed straight to the gym for their daily workout. The determination, it explains why their bodies are so ripped. 

As soon as Seungkwan closes his bedroom’s door. His tears started to wet his beautiful face. 

‘Don’t let the hyung know’. He enters the bathroom, turns the shower on and just sits down and lets the water pours on his head. His tears and cry camouflage with the sound of showering. 

‘I am such an annoying person. I knew it was never worth standing side by side of him.

Skinships are getting lesser as time goes by. I thought it was just my illusion. How could you be so dumb Seungkwan? He avoided those. Why can’t I see it?’ He monologues with himself underneath the running water. Trying to let himself remember and understand Hansol’s request. 

Seungkwan lies down in his pink pyjamas, hugging a big bong bong pillow that Mingyu made for their group anniversary. It’s 4 in the morning and he can’t seem to fall asleep. He keeps on scrolling his secret fan stan twitter, searching with the keyword of ‘verkwan fight and later ‘Hansol annoyed’. Tons of video being uploaded.

Starting with last week's fan meeting where Hansol brushed his shoulders after Seungkwan put his head. Then followed by speculation made by fans which involved their Ig post where Hansol went out with Myeongho and Seungkwan commented on it. Seungkwan clearly jealous of Hansol went without him, but Myeongho being a good hyung and covered up by channel it to be as if Seungkwan was jealous of the caption. Clearly, Hansol doesn't even bother to reply. 

Next, last few weeks, during Hansol and Seokmin birthday vlive, members came and gave them kisses. Hansol just blurted out he hated it during Seungkwan’s turn. Seungkwan replays the video again and again. ‘Why don't I take the hint? He hated it so much. What am I thinking?’

His pillow wet with his tears that eventually Seungkwan fell asleep due to being too tired of crying. 

  * +



“Why are your eyes puffy? It will be hard to cover up” Their make up artist complained as she added bb cream onto the beautiful skin of Seungkwan. 

Hansol turns his head looking at the main man of the conversation. ‘Was he been crying?’

  
  


“I watched ‘Me Before You' yesterday, it was too sad.” Seungkwan’s white lies that make Jihoon turn yet keep his thoughts hidden. Their house watched the movie several times and Seungkwan never cried. 

Seungkwan smiles throughout their schedule as hard as he can to cloud the fan’s judgement. 

“Have ever you feel jealous of anyone in the group?” The MC read out a fan's question.

“Vernon~, do you see how sculpture his face is?” Seungkwan gave his answer in a blink. 

Seungkwan behaves as usual, he still sits beside Hansol, he won't even run away but no more skinship. His hands that usually lie on top of Hansol thigh, ears, face and now just holdings his iced americano or massaging his own fingers. Contrary, Seungkwan's skinship is distributed alongside the team members. He kissed Wonwoo, sleeps on Seokmin bed, cuddling with Mingyu on the couch and even back hugging Jihoon. 

  * +



"seungkwan-ah~ let's go" Hansol's ears tingling by Mingyu's voice calling Seungkwan out for dinner.

Mingyu had been close with Seungkwan since middle school. So why is it hurt to see both of them together nowadays? 

Gyuboo's nickname didn't come from thin air. Mingyu always adores the younger vocalist. 

Hansol’s heart annoyed looking at Mingyu’s hand grabbing Seungkwan’s towards the door. “Wait” Great. His mouth talks faster than his brain. 

“Yes Hansol?” Mingyu looks at him with question marks on his head. 

“May i come with you?”

“Sure”

Seungkwan silently mouthed ‘why?’ to Mingyu, and got ‘how do I know?’ in reply. Silent surrounds in the elevator, suffocating Hansol’s mind. Mingyu shows his phone chat to Seungkwan and they are laughing together. Why is Seungkwan's laughter that he used to find pleasure now clenching his tummy? 

“Hansol, we are going to our favourite Udon Restaurant. Will that be ok?”

“Yeah~”

They headed to a secluded area of Gangnam and arrived at a housing boutique area. Seungkwan guides the way straight to the back of an art gallery and towards a bookshelf like door. He pushes it and they are greeted by a pretty former idol, Jiseok Noona from Rainbow. 

  
  


“Annyeong, uri baby boo and minggie~”

“Annyeong noona, and here is your present for your wedding from us. Sorry we can’t make it due to our music show schedule that day.”

“No sweat. Owh~ you didn't tell me you guys are bringing someone along. Let me ask the kitchen to prepare another special dish extra for you three.”

  
  


A feast of japanese food lies on the table, set in a V.I.P room that is usually made for artist, and politicians. The restaurant is like a perfect place to run from the spotlight. 

“Noona~ my favourite dishes!!. Owh~~. Noona Booranghae~.” 

Jiseok’s husband mocking Seungkwan’s baby aegyo voice. “Sometimes, i think she loves both of you more than her own siblings. Thanks for the birthday gift.”

“So Mingyu, Kwannie came around the last few days clinging around with Noona on the bar area, drinking his beer, I thought we were gonna see you or maybe Monbin but then he actually came alone. It’s the first time right?” 

“Owh, Hyung~ I went back to my parents house for dinner and Monbin is currently having his comeback. That’s why we came today. How could he drop by and didnt tag me along.”

  
  


Hansol just keeps quiet by the side and munching a few sushi, tempuras and drinking more Asahi~. Honestly, he feels left out. So Seungkwan and Mingyu are this close to them and he actually has no idea? At the corner of his eyes, Seungkwan talks so much and entwines himself around the couple. Seungkwan is just a man full of love and skinship. Yes! And Hansol just ripped his own privilege from the man. Good gracious. ‘What have you done Hansol?’

  
  


  * +



They are given a few days off. The house gets so quiet. Hansol who lives on the middle floor of 3 Seventeen’s houses, alongside Seokmin, Chan and Junnie. Chan and Seokin went back to their hometown while Jun went out to meet his China LIne friends and that left him alone in the house. 

He takes out this macbook, and turns it into youtube. Searching for videos to watch. 

Unconsciously, he click the first video of ‘Seungkwan and Mingyu in Happy Together’

There are basically a skinship party of the two. ‘Am i feeling empty?’

Type into the search bar “Seungkwan’s skinship”. Out of 10 videos, Their video dominate 6 and the rest is Seungkwan with the other members like Mingyu, Seungcheol, Vocal Line, Soonyoung, Channie and even other artists like MInki Hyung, MonstaX and more. 

‘I just ripped off Seungkwan's best traits. Be lovely. He touches because he adores. So did i just tell him straight, Please hate me. I am tired of your attention? Are you an idiot hansol?’

  
  


It’s getting dark, it’s 5 pm. His stomach rumbling asking for food. Hansol took his hoodie, wear his slippers and headed downstairs. Hopefully Seungkwan and Jeonghan Hyung just going to eat. 

Ding Dong Deng!

You can smell the wonderful scent of jeju crabs and kimchi! Hansol smiles widen, Seungkwan gonna eat, he hops to the kitchen and there is, located a fine tall and busy man who is having his comeback but making some time to visit Seungkwan. 

“Wanna eat together Hansolie? Noona just dropped all mom’s dishes for the last few hours, and went to wake Jihoon Hyung too. He pulled all nighter yesterday. He needs breakfast” 

Who has breakfast at 5pm? Apparently, Jihoon did and Seungkwan takes care of them all. 

“Morning”, Jihoon appears rubbing his sleepy eyes. He goes straight to get his cup of coffee that Seungkwan had prepared, gives thank you hug to the maknae of vocal line. “Thanks Kwannie”

“So, Lets eat”

Seungkwan made iced green tea for Hansol and Moonbin and coffee for him and Jihoon. 

“One for you, Binbinie and another one for you Hansolie~” He retcracts his hand immediately when their fingers accidentally touch, not leaving Jihoon’s eyes when Seungkwan murmur a soft, only to Hansol to hear “Sorry”

  
  


“So Kwannie, how’s bowling yesterday?” Jihoon asked and pop in abundance amount of rice into his mouth. ‘Bowling?’ 

“Oh ya, Rocky told me, you all went bowling and spicy toppokki. He said, you and Sunhyun team up against him” Additional info splurted by Moonbin made Hansol fall into deeper confusion. Whis everyone know about Seungkwan’s activity except for him? Ain’t he is Seungkwan's best friend?

“Ah~~ Binnie, you know how he tries to impress Sunhyun so much. He keeps doing that and it’s so funny. You have to see how Saerom and Bora teased him.” 

“Hansol, come and meet me later in the studio. Will you?”

“Sure Hyung.”

  
  


  * +



  
  


Hansol sits across Jihoon’s composer chair. He knew at that moment, he had fucked up and this had to be with Seungkwan. Jihoon adores Seungkwan. Who doesn't anyway. 

Honestly, Hansol missed Seungkwan’s smile, how Seungkwan’s hand brushed against his cheeks, massaging his ears. It’s too late but Hansol never thought he would miss it. This is what happens when you take something for granted. Seungkwan adores him too much and he took that for granted. He pushed Seungkwan away and now. Seungkwan respects his request, a little too much. 

The normal Seungkwan will argue but this hurted Seungkwan just be respectful. When Seungkwan smiles and treats him as usual, his heart is squeezed too. Like, how could he crash someone so beautiful.

“Care to explain? Why did Seungkwan say sorry for touching you? Did he do anything to you by force?”

“What? No!!”

“Then why?”

“I, I previously said his skinship is too much and asked him to stop and accidentally said his overflow attention to be overflowing and annoying.” Hansol 's mood floored as he blurted out the truth. 

“You what? Hansol, do you hate him actually?”

“No! Of course not. I don't know Hyung. My friends keep saying we are dating and it kinda disturbs me a lil bit, i might look into twitter and saw people shipping us together. I don’t know what to feel and now, I just regret everything. I don't even know if he went bowling or even crying to Jiseok Noona. He even has lunch with Moonbin and you without even asking me to join when I am the only one left in my house…. I fail to see his affection for all of you. I centre it towards me too much. Am i wrong?” Hansol says everything he bottled inside this few weeks. Jihoon is the first person to reach out towards him. 

“No Hansol, No. We can’t blame you if you feel uncomfortable. No one should. Seungkwan affection kinda goes overboard sometimes, because he has too much love in his body. Not to lie, he adores you a little too much, so his skinships towards you are more too.

The Seungkwan we know will understand it. He will slowly retract himself from touching you in the future. It explains his cry every night too. He will get over it. He will understand, you don't hate him, you just hate his touch. Don’t worry Hansol, he will understand.”

“He cry?” Out of everything Jihoon said, the selective hearing Hansol picked the most crucial information of all. Seungkwan cried and it is all because of him. 

“Of course, he came to Jeonghan Hyung the last few days, asking if he was annoying? was he unlikable, was he a pushy, was he ugly and the worst he asked if his touch was disgusting. Our beautiful Boo asked if he was too ugly till even his touch was disgusting. Could you believe what simple words kill him inside but dont worry, Jeonghan Hyung has explained how wonderful, beautiful and precious he is. He will be ok. 

I will try to influence him not to touch you and just hug me or Seokmin or even Wonwoo instead. No wonder there’s a clip in last GV he reached out but didn't even touch you. Give him time. He will understand.” Jihoon waits for Hansol's reaction towards the information he gave, he just does the reverse psychology with the maknae rapper in front of him. 

“What have I done Hyung?” Hansol realised the changes but Seungkwan always tries to smile all the time making him confuse. 

“Nothing, you are just stating your preferences which doesn't involve his touch. That’s all. We respect your choice and that’s all.”

“But i dont hate the touch.”

“then? “

“I dont know Hyung. I dont know. Help me. I missed him. I missed his touch, his hug, his sudden morning kiss, I miss his nagging, his soft breath whispering into my ears. I missed him so much, even if I see him everyday. I just miss him.”

“But you asked him to stop.”

“i know and i shouldn’t. I am just stupid. I should have asked him to tone down or at least not in front of flashes. I am just an idiot, I had lost him.”

“You dont. He still made your favourite macha tea today right? All you need is communication.”

  
  


  * +



Seungkwan hummed as he washed his face and put some toner, serum and moisturiser before calling the end of the day. “Argh~” He startled as he saw Hansol sitting on his bed. 

“We need to talk”

“Sure.” Seungkwan lying down on his bed. Setting himself to sleep, turns to facing the younger man who looked restless. “Let’s talk”

“I am sorry.”

“For? Did you do anything wrong? You tore my hoodie that you borrowed didn't you?”

“No! Let me finish Seungkwan.”

“Ok, you know no fun!”

“About your skinship..”

“I tried Hansol, I tried my best. I refrained myself from holding your hand or even simple touch. I might go off rail sometimes, but believes me. I tried my best, if that is not enough, i will make sure to sit at the opposite from you everytime. I am sorry. I tried. Just gimme time.” There is sadness in every word, Seungkwan's eyes wets, his tears stopping themselves from falling to his beautiful cheeks. 

“I am sorry for everything that is said. I never hate your touches, it sometimes gets overwhelmed but i never hate it. Infact, I miss it.”

“What are you talking about Hansol, one moment it bothers and makes you feel uneasy and now? The contrast? What am i supposed to do?”

“Just be you. I am sorry. That’s your charm. Why should I stop that? Honestly, seeing you hugging others, making me sad and angry.”

“Do you need me to stop skinship with others too? Please Hansol, that’s too selfish to ask. I don't think i can live like that” Tears that he strongly tries to retain finally making the entrance. 

Hansol closer the distance between them, tucking his sweater’s paws. Wiping the tears from Seungkwan’s face. “Not that, I am sorry. I'm just Jealous.”

“Jealous? Why? I always put you first before others.”

“And i am just too dump to see it and maybe, maybe.. I am falling for you.”

“Wow, if this is a dream, please don't wake me up. I have waited for years for this moment. I like you too Hansol.”

“May i?” 

“Yes” Two lips met in the middle. 

“So, focus your skinship on me only ok Kwannie?”

“I can’t promise that”

“Can I have at least 80% quota and let others have the rest?” Hansol bargains for more terms.

“With that, i will consider it.”

“Can we hug to bed today? I miss you.”

“Come Here.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
